Sticks And Stones
by DiaVampireBait
Summary: READ MY PROLOGUE "DARKEST DESIRE" FIRST! So Mayu chose Subaru to be her master. Now she's supposed to obey him as the maid she is. But does she listen? No, who the fuck would? Cleaning, doing dishes and wash isn't really what Mayu likes to do in her spare time. But neither is being a blood-slave to a sadistic vampire, but she has to. That, or be punished by that particulary vampire
1. Because Who Doesn't Love Night-Walks?

_**I YOU HAVEN'T READ MY PROLOGUE TO THIS STORY YOU MAY RISK NOT **_

_**UNDERSTANDING MUCH, SO I RECOMEND THAT YOU READ THAT ONE FIRST. DARKEST DESIRE!**_

_**It's so hot now, I think I'm going to die! The weather I mean. My laptop is dying too. I don't have much more to say except that I love Tsunbaru. He's not my favorite, but I love him~!**_

_**Oh, and each brother has their own bathroom. End of story!**_

_**Some of the events in the stories happens in every story because it either has to do with every brother, it would have happened even if Mayu wasn't there, it doesn't have with Mayu to do or I just want it to happen with every brother. o**_

_**Anywhoo, let us begin with my usual start.**_

_**KAZUKA MAYU X SAKAMAKI SUBARU**_

_**RATED: T FOR NOW BUT M LATER ON  
ENJOY~**_

To me, the choice was nearly obvious. Subaru (Tsunbaru) was the only one who hadn't completely made a creepy inpression on me. He hadn't attacked me, he had helped me yesterday. Or just a few hours ago. Through the windows, there was a rising sun. It was early in the morning. I had barely gotten any sleep for a whole day now...

Subaru wasn't just fairly kind, but also strong. If I chose him, he could defend me from getting killed or hurt by the other brothers. I had to pick him.

"I'll go with Tsu, I mean, Subaru." I said and pointed at Subaru who was leaning against the white fireplace. That fireplace really looked fancy btw. Seems like he didn't have a seat in the comfy armchairs and couches either.

_Ugh, I know your feeling, Tsunbaru._

"AH!? Me!? Tch..." Subaru turned his head towards the stairs on his right. I had a hard time seeing what he did since I sat on the green carpet and since there was a couch between us.

_What a lovely reaction Tsunbaru gave me._

"A~ah... That's too bad, Bitch-chan~. We would have had so much fun together... Ufu~." Raito grabbed his fedora and smmirked at me. I felt the chills.

"Tch. Why would you choose that bastard Subaru? Ah, Chibikani!?" Ayato rested his chin on his knuckle and pierced me with his green eyes. I looked away.

"Kh.. How annoying..." And with that said, Subaru began to walk up the stairs that he'd been looking at up until now. I just stared as he walked away until suddenly, he stopped in the middle of the stairs.

"Oi. Why are you being so slow for, idiot!? Are you coming or not?" Subaru shouted from the stairs and sounded really irritated. I blinked a few times.

"Huh?" Surprise must have been written all over my head. I had no idea what he meant. Did he want me to follow him somewhere he could rape me maybe? Nah, Tsunbaru wouldn't do that to me. We're buddies.

"Ah!? Are you stupid or what!?" WHAT IS WITH ALL THESE INSULTS!? "Do you want to sleep? Hurry up or I'll leave you!" Subaru began taking a few more steps. I didn't follow him. I wanted to know what was going on before I follow anyone of these guys.

"I'll just sleep in my own room. I think I remember the way." I didn't want to ruin our beautiful (yes, it's beautiful) friendship so I just tried to sound polite.

"What room if I may ask?" Reiji questioned and tangled his left fingers with his right.

"My room. You know. I slept there for about an hour ago."

"That wasn't and isn't your room. You only happened to borrow it for the remaining of the night. That is all." Reiji closed his eyes as he finished that last sentence. Subaru looked impationed on the stairs.

"That isn't fair!" I tried to convince them that I deserved the room.

"It's already decided. That room isn't used anymore. You were only an exeption."

I gave up. Knowing Reiji's zodiac, I knew that it wasn't any use in trying to discuss anything with him.

"So I'll sleep in Subaru's room? Every night?" I asked. I hoped that it was only for tonight, but my hope was crushed and stepped on when Reiji nodded.

"Oh... Well, wait up then Subaru!" I shouted as I stood up and saw that Subaru was beginning to walk again. He didn't wait.

I ran past all the brothers over the green carpet and up on the stairs. The stairs also had a green carpet on it. This carpet was thinner though. This staircase were narrower than the main stairs in front of the big doors. And unlike them, this made a turn to the left after about ten steps. The main stairs parted into two after what seemed like thirty steps.

After that turn, I only needed to take about ten to twenty more steps of the remaining staircase until I was on second floor. I ran towards the walking Subaru.

I finally catched up to him.

"H-Hey... Puuuuh. I thought I, huh, told you to, haaaah, wait! Haaaaah, Didn't I?" I breathed heavily and grabbed Subaru's shoulder to support my tired body. He was faster than he looked and I was, well... Pretty darn slow and lazy with my short, useless body.

"I told you I'd leave you, didn't I!?" Subaru seemed really pissed off for some reason. Sure, I would have been angry too, but not _that_ angry. If he'd been a girl, I'd thought he was on his period.

"You don't have to scream at me! And besides, I'm here now, aren't I?" I looked to my right where Subaru was walking with a pissed face.

"Tch!" Subaru turned to his right too to face the wall we were walking beside.

_Okay... Now what? It's okay, Mayu, you are only fighting. It's nothing to worry about, every friendship comes with arguments and discussions. You'll solve it._

"So... Do you have two beds or will I sleep on the floor? Do we sleep in the same bed, do you sleep on the floor or what? Talk to me!" I nudged his side with my elbow. He didn't like that.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"WAAAAH! I'M SORRY!" I put my hands in front of my face to defent myself, but he didn't hit me. Thank god.

We walked in silence.

_Okay, so maybe he's a bit of a special friend. A pretty weird friend... But we can make it work._

"I know that we can make it work!" Oops, I said the last thought out loud...

"Ha!?" Subaru seemed confused. I would have been too.

"W-Well, about my question earlier!" I changed the subject. " Where will I sleep? Will I sleep in your bed?" I looked at him with curiousity all over my face.

"I don't have a bed." Subaru didn't even look at me when he said that. His gaze was focused on the space in front of us. Maybe because he didn't want to see my disappointed face, aaaah, we're such good friends~! But wait, he doesn't have a bed? Who doesn't!?

"Why don't you have a bed? I mean, everybody has a bed!" I protested and waved my arms and hands in the air while doing so. I raised my eyebrows and waited for his explanation.

"I don't need one." He didn't look at me. I felt so invisible, why was I being ignored anyway!?

"Well, where do you sleep? The floor?" _That would explain why he was so grumpy all the time. Like the dwarf in Snow White._

"Tch! So many questions, shut up! Annoying!"

"But we're friends~!" I whined and pouted.

"Ha!? No we're not!" Subaru looked away.

"_Yes,_ we are!" I nudged him with my elbow and narrowed my eyes.

"Why the hell do you-"

"Ooooh, is this your room!?" I interrupted as he opened his door. His room didn't have much things nor colours. He had a wooden floor and grey (or white) wallpaper. I counted the objects in his room. It was ten things in total. A desk with a lamp on, a green armchair with a matching small and round table, a grey carpet with a big coffin on, a white fireplace with a mirror over it, white curtains and also a black amp hanging from the ceiling. Wait, did I just say coffin!?

I looked down from the hanging lamp to the floor again. There, indeed, was a coffin lying on the carpet. It looked antique, yet in good condition for its age.

"You sleep there?" I pointed on the coffin and looked at Subaru with doubt over my face.

"Yeah, so what!?" Subaru took the lid off of the coffin. _Okay, maybe he is a vampre _I thought sarcastically and rolled my eyes. _Okay, this is one, weird friend... But many of the friends I have is pretty weird anyway._

"And I'm going to sleep there too?" I leaned in over the coffin while Subaru laid the lid down on the floor. Or more like, he tossed it down on the floor and it hit the floor with a 'bam'.

"Woah! It almost hit me! Why did you throw it against me!?" I threw my hand against my chest in an honest position and spoke loud.

Subaru didn't answer me. He just stepped into the coffin, laid down and closed his eyes in irritation.

"H-Hey... Are you even listening...?" I knew he wasn't. He was irritated, but that wasn't for what I was saying. It was just because I was talking in general.

"I take that as a no... Then, I'll just sleep with you right here then." I got into the coffin. It was a little bit cramped.

"Do you know how tired I am? I've been up for too many hour now, I really need some sleep. The last time I was awake for this long was when I had to do the dishes in the middle of the night. I finally thought that I was going to get some sleep after, but then Nina-chan needed to go out and I had to take her out. Speaking of puppies, my friend is getting one next year. He's one of my best buddies, though he doesn't speak much. He's reeeeaaally smart -I'm so envious of him- and he passes every test with the highest scores. By the way, I need to study. I'm pretty -haha, really- good in maths, history and english, but P.E needs to get better. I really enjoy it. The teacher says that I'm great with the dancing – I really like dancing. Do you kno-"

"SHUT UP ALREADY DAMN IT!" Subaru screamed against his wall of the coffin.

"But-"

"OR ELSE I'LL SHUT IT FOR YOU!"

I looked over my shoulder. The part of Subaru's face that could be seen was red with anger. That settled it, I'm not speaking anymore.

The minutes passed, I believe that Subaru had already fallen asleep at that point, but I still couldn't sleep. Maybe because this was no comfortable place to sleep in (it was pretty darn hard everywhere) and because I was sleeping next to a very scary guy, possibly vampire.

"Hey, Subaru... Are you awake?" I peeped over my shoulder, his face wasn't red anymore. That calmed me down a bit.

"Get out." Was all I could hear him muttering against the coffin's wall.

"Haaah?" I said and turned my ears closer to him. I couldn't have heard right.

"Get. Out. Now." He pushed me a bit with his back, making it even more cramped for me.

"Whyyyyyyy!?" I whimpered as he oushed me even harder making me almost fall over the edge of the coffin, but I fighted for my rights.

"Get out or I'll fucking make you!" Subaru turned to me and scoffed.

"Okay, okay! Geez! And I thought we were friends... Traitor!" I got up and walked away about one meter before I laid down. It was cold on the floor so I moved over to lay on the carpet.

It was freezing.

"I-If I catch a damn cold because of you, t-then you better take care of me!" I said through shattering teeth after laying on the carpet for three minutes. It was so cold, it was late in October after all.

I bent my knees and wrapped my arms around myself. I whined and grumbled about how god could go screw himself for giving us cold weather.

I didn't care if anyone could see my teddy bear panties since I was lying in a way where they could be seen easily by anyone.

After what seemed like the whole day, my shattering teeth could be heard.

"Tch!" I suddenly heard Subaru say. I was happy to hear him, because even though I had said all those terrible things to him, he was still my friend. We needed to solve this and become real friends like a few hours ago.

"You better get back here before I change my mind!" Subaru shouted from his lonely coffin and I felt light come back to my eyes.

"You're letting me back in~!?" I swear, if I had been a dog then everyone would have seen my wagging tail.

"Take the damn lid with you!"

I got a bit disappointed. He only wanted me back so that I could get the lid that he had left behind.

I got to my feet, picked up the heavy lid, had stuggle carrying it, got over to the coffin and sat down in it. I took the lid and closed it over us. It got dark.

And there I was, awake in a coffin with a boy. I had never slept in the same "bed" as another guy before. I wasn't able to sleep.

I tried to close my eyes and think about something else. Maybe about what would happen tomorrow. Tomorrow I would escape from this hell, even though I have to leave my new friend.

Subaru wasn't like my other friends at home (a bit like them, but not like them), but I still liked him. We had an unbreakable bond towards eachother -even though he doesn't know it *couch*.

Maybe I could wake up before he does, or just stay awake until all of them are asleep. That could work. But I don't want to be in here for so long...

So I stayed awake for what felt like a year and when I believed that he was asleep, and that everyone else was too, I lifted the lid up and moved it to the side. I felt like I was a vampire just by doing that.

I got up from the coffin, put the lid back and sneaked across the room towards the door. All this while one of those detective BGM was playing in my head.

"Na na na na... Na na... Na na na na na na na na na naaaaaaa nanananana..." I whispered along the playing music in my head and narrowed my eyes. I opened the door and stuck out my head to look to the left and then the right, like I always do before crossing a road. No, I'm not five years old, I'm sixteen.

I went out. Now, anything could happen. I was no longer protected by my dear friend, Tsunbaru, anymore so this was the battelfield. If I'm not careful, I'll get shot and be the victim.

I went down the hall and searched for the stairs. If I could only find them, then I'll know exactly where I am.

I had luck or god on my side, I don't care which, because I found the long staircase. On the bottom of them, the main doors were, they could get me out of this mad house in no time. At least if I could open them.

I ran down the stairs, almost falled while doing so, and got to the doors that was twice as tall as myself. I found out that it was locked. I wasn't surprised about it though.

I ran into the living room to see if I could get out through the windows. I couldn't. There was no way to open them.

I began to get frustrated. I had thought about smashing the window, but that would wake the guys up and I don't run so fast.

I ran my fingers through my hair and looked around me for any inspiration to escape. I didn't find anything.

I thought about going up to the roof to see if it was anyway down to the big yard, but in this season it would probably be a strong wind right now and I would fell to the ground. If I even find the way to the roof, that is.

I gave it a second thought and decided that it was worth trying. What other option did I have?

I began my journey to the roof with going back up the stairs. My plan was to get as high up in the building as I could. In the stairs I turned right and walked the last steps before I had finally reached the second floor. I didn't know what to do from here, I hadn't planned that. I decided to just "follow my heart" if that's what it's called these days...

I went to the left and the next time, I went to the left and so on. Before I knew it, I had no longer any idea of where I was, where I'd come from and where I should go next. I began cursing as I came to the end of a hall. I'd have to either get back or enter some of the rooms in that corridor. I didn't want to take any risks so I turned around to quickly walk away. But then my luck ended.

"Eh~? Bitch-chan, is that you?" It was nobody else but our dear pervert, Raito. I froze. His voice came from behind me and I really didn't want to turn around and make friends with him right now.

"Bitch-chan~? Are you listening?" Raito's voice made me flinch a bit and I felt sweat running down. Ii felt like I would make the whole place full with my sweat.

I turned around and tried to keep an idiotic smile on my lips. I slammed my eyes shut so that I wouldn't have to see him, my worst nightmare.

"Well, if it isn't Raito... What could you possibly be doing here at this hour?" I held my hands behind my back so that I could scratch my back with my nails out of frustration and worry.

"I thought I heard Bitch-chan's cute voice so I came to check if she was here~! What are you doing here, outside my door, at this hour yourself? Vhanged your mind about not wanting to have fun with me~?" Raito almost whispered as he began taking slowly steps towards me. _Oh, no!_

I put my hands in front of my chest, ready to push him away, and started waving them.

"No, no, no, no, no! I'm perfectly fine, I haven't changed my mind _at all_. I should probably get back to Subaru now, bye!" I turned around, but was unable to actually move much. Raito had a strong, yet gentle, hold of my wrist. I turned my face back to him.

"Why did you go out all by yourself in the first place? And outside my room as well, nfu~." Raito leaned closer in, but I moved back so that the distance between us would be kept the same.

"I just wanted a glass of water and got lost!" I yanked my wrist away from him without breaking our eyec ontact. It all just made Raito more amused by the second, his eyes narrowed and his lips curled into a devilish smirk that made me worried. Very worried.

"Then how about I show my poor Bitch-chan back?" He suggested and raised an eyebrow, bringing me closer (with his big hand on my back) to him as he did so. I tried my best to push him away, but the hand on my back was much stronger than me. It made me feel weak and vournerble, I never wanted to feel like that again. My thoughts shifted from trying to get away to wondering how much this guys has to work out for keeping me in control like the way he was able to do.

"No, thank you. I'll be fine on my own." My words were polite, but my tone and expression was dark and intimidating. I never broke my gaze at him.

"Now, now. Don't be so feisty Bitch-chan~."

I frowned at him. As a response to that, he pinned me against the wall on my left side. I hit it with a thud and shut my eyes to the pain I felt in my back.

"But then again, I quite like girls like you, Bitch-chan~. Your temper is arousing..." The last sentence that he spoke was made into a purr against my ear. I shivered and gritted my teeth.

"Let go of me now." I said as calmly as I could, but in the end of my last word, you could hear my breath quicken. I panicked a bit.

He had a hold of both of my hands with one of his own, pinning them above my head with his strenght. It was almost as if he was mocking my weakness by only holding my hands with one hand.

"Come on now, let's play for a bit~..." He gave my neck one, long, single lick before giggling at my hopeless reaction.

"I didn't choose you!" I twisted my head to a different side and struggled.

"But didn't you want to~?" Raito teased as he grabbed my chin and brought my face near his.

"No!" It hurt hen I tried to turn my head again since his grip was strong and firm.

"Lier..." He pierced me with his dark, lustful emerald eyes.

"If you touch me I'll..." I thought it over. If I said it, I could get killed.

"What?" Raito tilted his head to the side and grinned.

"I-I'll kill you!" I looked deeply into his eyes and narrowed mine. He seemed surprised which pleased me, but that surprise soon turned into a mocking laugh. He bent his head backwards and laughed towards the ceiling. I flinched to the sudden turn of atmosphare.

"Try." His voice had dropped down to a low and dangerous tone. It scared me for a second, but afther that, it only made me more pissed off. I gave him an even more hateful gaze, as if that was possible.

Our staring got interrupted.

"Tch! You damn pervert... WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? AH!?" At first, I thought that it was me who had been called a pervert and got scared a bit. But then I just found the voice comforting. It was like I had just found the light in my darkness.

Subaru was the light and Raito was the dark.

_**YES SUBARU'S FIRST CHAPTER IS DONE! Puuuuh, though it was a little too much Raito and to little Subaru. Haha, I did enjoy writing this~. I think I'll continue on Raito's now. I'm a little busy since I'm studying and stuff...**_

_**REVIEW IF YOU WANT; PLEASE IT REALLY MAKES MY DAY HAHA!**_

_**THANKIES FOR READING AND SUPER THANKIES FOR PREVIOUS COMMENTS, FOLLOWS AND ALL~! **_


	2. Seems Like We Both Have Daddy Issues

_**I'm all into making names for my parings here! Seriously, it's my new hobby (yes, I like naming new stuff that I find**_).**_ I suppose that this one is... Subayu or Tsunyu, you decide. I kinda prefer Tsunyu though._**

_**God, Subaru is so friendzoned...**_

_**KAZUKA MAYU X SAKAMAKI SUBARU= SUBAYU**_

_**RATED: T-M (SPOILERS MOTHAFAKHAS, BLOOD SUCKING)**_

Raito and Subaru stared at each other for a moment.

"Ah, Subaru-kun!" Raito said as he dropped his grip on my chin to greet his brother. "How nice to meet you he-"

"Shut up! Quit the talking, you bastard!" Subaru yelled, making Raito's smile disappear.

"Subaru-kun, calm do-"

"BACK OFF FROM _MY _PREY!"

I flinched to the word 'prey' coming out from Subaru's, my newest friend's mouth, but I was glad to see Raito moving away from me, leaving space for me to breathe in.

I skipped away from Raito and into my saviours arms. The response that I got was... not what I expected from my dear Tsunbaru.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, DAMN IT!" Was what he said to me. I jumped up in the air to what felt like meters. Then, I went behind him instead, not touching him at all.

"Y-Yeah, good idea. I got your back, buddy." I told Subaru, but I peeked at Raito from behind my buddy. Subaru just 'tch'ed me as an answer. Gosh, he really needs a friend. And that will be -is- me.

"Raito." Subaru's hands turned into pounding fists as he mentioned Raito's name. I just stared at the hands in terror, afraid that he might start throw punches all over the place, hitting me in the process.

"I've fucking told you this before, haven't I? Keep your damn distance from my food." Subaru continued and his eyebrows lowered closer to his eyes even more than before. He said it in a threatening, low tone. That tone plus the look on his face told Raito only one thing; that Subaru wouldn't hestitate on killing Raito slowly and painfully if he didn't do as told.

If I were in Raito's shoes, I would have ran away with my tail between my legs like the dog I'd probably feel like.

But Raito didn't.

His smile (more like, smirk) was back.

"But Subaru-kun~, wasn't Bitch-chan more to you than just food~?" Raito asked, grabbing his fedora.

I had no idea what Raito was blabbing about. Sure, Raito said 'Bitch-chan', but it couldn't be me. They were talking in past tense and as far as I know, I'm not dead.

_Oh, my god! Are they talking about a dead girl!? Holy hell, did they kill her!?_

I bent over to look at Subaru. He hadn't replied to Raito yet.

_Holy hell..._

Subaru was gritting his teeth, looking homocidal with crazy, wide eyes. His breath seemed heavy and I could see the goosebumps on his pale skin. I know that he was supposed to be a vampire, but he seemed alot more paler than before.

If looks could kill, Raito would have had his eyes carved out, brain squashed, been slaughtered, chopped, burned and fed to the rats. I was happy that I weren't the one that recieved a look like that from Subaru.

Though this horryfying stare - though Subaru's furious eyes and gritted teeth –, I could still see some sort of sadness and... longing in the ruby-red eyes of his. I really can't explain that.

I backed away from Subaru to what felt like meters away. I was unsure on how this would end, but even though It'd be good if a fight started and I could run off, I didn't like Subaru like that. And I definitely didn't want him to fight with Raito. Sure, Subaru was strong, but he was out of control. And if it's something the world of movies had taught me was that you should never underestimate the one that looks like he isn't capable of anything.

Raito was strong. I knew that from just minutes ago.

And I didn't want Subaru to get hurt. He was my friend, I cared about him. And he was also my protector in this hell-hole.

"I'll fucking kill you if you touch her again, Raito." Subaru threatened, not answering Raito's question earlier.

I didn't know what to feel about what he'd just said. Should I be happy that he's threatening somebody for me? Should I be worried that a threat is even needed? Should I be scared about Subaru being like that? Or should I maybe even be sad about their relationship as brothers (I have siblings of my own after all)?

I didn't know.

"Come on, Subaru-kun. How about we share her, hmm?" Raito suggested.

_No, please, no!_

I waited impatiently for Subaru's answer. It didn't take long, it just felt like forever.

"Tch!" Was Subaru's only answer. I supposed that it ment 'no'.

Subaru turned his back to Raito, which made me worrying if Raito would like stab him with a knife or something. Or even more worried about what he wanted from me.

"Oi, you." I heard Subaru say with his low tone. I looked away from Raito and at Subaru instead.

"Let's get back." He continued and grabbed my by the wrist. I almost fell when he began to pull it away from Raito, but I obediently followed him. What else could I do? His hands were still pounding with fury and his grip hurt hella much.

Words couldn't describe how Subaru probably felt right now. He hadn't calmed down one bit on the inside, just on the outside. I knew that from the way that he was holding – hurting – my wrist.

We went back to Subaru's room in silence due to my fear of talking to him when he was gritting his teeth like that. I could almost see the veins in his arm pound, along with his hands.

When we finally arrived at Subaru's room, Subaru let my wrist go.

I laid my wrist in my other palm and twisted and turned to make it feel better. It kind of did.

Subaru walked around in the room, his hands forming the same fists as before, and just as I thought that it all was over – that we were only going to go to sleep again in that horrible coffin (man I hate smal places) –, he punched a hole in the wall next to his fireplace. A big hole at too.

Parts of the wall either hang from the edges or they were lying on the wooden floor. Dust filled the whole room, making it hard to see Subaru. I also got dust in my eyes and lungs, causing teary eyes and cough coming up my throat.

"You know, Subaru... Smashing the wall isn't the answer..." I managed to cough up my sentence.

I had forgotten about what mood we were in just a minute ago. I walked further into the room to look for Subaru. "Hey, Su-"

I didn't finish. When I finally saw Subaru, he was sitting on his knees, on the floor. His once so clenched fists were now just hanging down towards the wooden floor, together with his arms.

With a sloppily bent back and a hanging head, Subaru looked pathetic. Miserable.

I didn't know if I dared touching him. As he spoke, I felt my heart skip a beat – out of fear.

"That bastard... I'll fucking kill him one day..." Was what he said. I didn't know how to answer to that so I just said a simple 'yeah...' in agreement, even though I knew that he wasn't talking to me.

But something good came out from his words. I knew on his voice that he wasn't crying. If he had been crying, I wouldn't know what to do. Would I have hugged him? I don't know.

I prefer a pissed Subaru rather than a sad, miserable Subaru.

But why was he like that? His head just hanging from his neck like that. His hands just lying on the floor like that.

It couldn't just be about me running away and meeting Raito in the process, it wouldn't break him down like this.

It had to be something else.

"H-Hey, Subaru..." I took some slowly, silent steps towards Subaru and placed my hand gently on his sunken shoulder. It was ice cold. "What happened?" I asked just before my hand got slapped away.

"Don't touch me!" He hissed.

I wanted to walk away, or maybe even run away, far from him. But he was importand for my survival. And I couldn't just leave my friend and saviour like _this_.

I sat down beside him, without touching him again.

I'm not sure about how many minutes that had passed when I once spoke to him again.

"Subaru, do you hate Raito?" Was my question for him. I hadn't looked at him until now because of the fear in getting him even more upset. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. I couldn't see his eyes due to having his bangs covering them.

I hadn't expected him to actually answer me, but he did. "Yeah..." Was what he mumbled in a low voice. He sounded like he had calmed down a bit, so I decided that I would do my best to make sure that he stayed in this calmer mood.

"Do you hate all of your brothers?" I slowly asked in a rather insecure voice. And it was true, I was insecure. I didn't want to upset him, and had prefered not to ask any other question after my first, but I just couldn't help it. I was too curious. Too naive to ever believe that you could possibly hate your own siblings, the ones that you had been growing up with since you were just a baby. That had taken care of you when your parents couldn't.

I had my own siblings – lots of them because of my dad –, and I could never think about ever hating any of them.

_How can you ever hate family? _Was the thought running through my head, and yet, there I was. Hating my own father. Though I had never considered him one of the family. Only the one who made new members for my family. His new woman were about to give me a new sister in some months or so too. A little sister, with the same sick genes as him and his disturbingly stupid wife.

I can't wait.

Subaru never answered. I took it as a 'no' and maybe was a bit too fast in protesting. "But you share the same blood! You all came from the same parents and have been growing up together!"

"No, we don't. And no, we haven't."

I was amazed that he was so calm, I had just yelled at him.

I regretted condeming that they were all from the same two people. I didn't think about that siblings can have different fathers and/or different mothers. So far, I only had siblings from the same parents as myself.

Well, soon that was about to change when my new sister shows up. I hated being reminded about that.

So Subaru didn't have the same parents as his brothers. Did they all have different?

"I'm sorry, Subaru, I guess that I overreacted." I apologized while politely bowing my head to him.

"Do you have a different mother? I know that Ayato, Kanato and Raito have the same since they're triplets, but for the rest of you?"

"Yeah, we have different mothers."

I hadn't actually thought that I guessed right about that. I only asked it because I, myself, would soon have a sibling with a different mother.

"So you all have the same dad?" I said trying to clarify my theory. If I was correct, then Shuu, Reiji and Subaru had different mothers, and the trpilets had the same.

I had been wondering if maybe Shuu and Reiji could have the same since they were the two oldest before the triplets, but they were far to different in personality for me to believe that. The triplets could also have the same mother as someone else. This whole different-mother-thing was just a mess.

I stared in horror as his hands clenched together into a fist as I mentioned his dad.

Was his dad maybe a manly slut that slept around everywhere and got kids all around the planet!? Did he also hate his father!? If he did, then I was in serious trouble for mentioning it.

Judging by his expression and the way his whole body tightened in anger, he did.

"U-Uhm, what I ment was; which have the same mother!?" I quickly asked in fear and in my nervous tone, hoping to change the subject.

I wasn't sure why I cared so much about his relationship with his brothers. That wasn't my concern, I wanted to run away from all of them. I think that I cared because Subaru reminded me about myself, even though he was probably older than me. He seemed to hate his dad, just like I hated mine. We both had siblings, though he had more than me and he also were the youngest.

I had four siblings. Three older ones; two big sisters and a big brother – one of my sisters is going to move out from the house soon, into her boyfriend's apartment. She's 18 –. And one little sister. She isn't old at all. She is five years old and I often take care of her. Because of that, I've grown up loving children and want one of my own.

I snapped into reality – away from my dreams as a future mother with a little kid, learning him or her to ride the bike – as I hit the floor with a thud and got an aching feeling in the back.

"Shut up! You ask too many damn questions, annoying!" He said in an angry, husky voice while pinning my hands at each side of my head. I looked at both directions, feeling hopeless as I saw my weak hands.

"Subaru?" I asked, not understanding what he was doing. "What are you doing?" I asked, letting him know that I didn't understand.

"What I'm doing? Are you an idiot?" He hissed back as an answer. I didn't mind the insult, I had kinda gotten used to them at tht moment.

"Stop it!" I ordered in a yell and shook my head multiple times in disagreement to what he was doing. I still didn't know what it was that he now was doing, but I didn't like it. I just hoped that this wasn't rape.

"Shut it. Food shouldn't talk." He leaned in, his face in the direction of my neck.

"_FOOD!?_" I shrieked and jerked my whole body in an intempt to get the hell out of there.

"Prepare yourself..." He whispered and opened his mouth.

I knew what he was trying to do. He wasn't going to eat me, he just took the game of pretending to be a vampire a little bit too long. He also said the word 'food' because he wanted to scare me, to break me psychologically, he wasn't going to bite me. He was just taking a bad joke to far, that's all.

No, that wasn't all. Guess if I was wrong?

I had no experience in being bitten by a hungry vampire or in how it fel – except knowing that it was supposed to hurt according to the movies –, but when you were bitten, you knew that you were. The movies was correct. It did hurt. However, the movies hadn't caught the real pain that you really feel when being bitten, they made it look like just being bitten by a dog or even making it look pleasurable. At that point, they were wrong. It wasn't pleasureble, comfortable or even bearable. The burning, stinging pain was massive and Subaru didn't bite me slowly or careful, he was rough.

"Ngh..." Was how it sounded from him as his fangs went down my neck.

"Haaaah, it's sweet... Nnnnh... Oi, scream more... Hnng!" He ordered shortly before going back to piercing me and stealing my blood away from my body, this time he suck from my shoulder. That hurt even more and I didn't care about holding in my screams and muffled subs. Normally, I wouldn't want to give anyone the satisfaction of getting what they want, but now I couldn't care less.

I didn't even remember starting to scream in the first place. I did it without thinking, just like I now realized that I was crying.

"Haaah... That's a nice voice..." He told me, but I didn't feel any better because of that.

When he once again sunk down his fangs, I felt like tearing my hair off of me, just so that I would think about something else than the pain from him.

Just minutes ago, we had been having a rather normal conversation. That conversation now felt unreal, that it was only something that I had made up in my crazy head.

"Please, stop it, Subaru...!" I begged as I felt another tear run down my cheek and whimpered as he pulled out from my shoulder. It didn't matter which one of us that moved even slightly, it really left me in nothing but pain.

"There's no way I'd stop now." He smirked and a chuckle followed shortly after.

"B-But it hurts!" I stated in a nother atempt to make him stop his meal.

"Heh! That's fine." He smirked, crushing all my hopes with only two words. "I'll make it hurt even more!" He loudly stated and his gaze turned into that of a child's towards a new, delicious lollipop.

I wanted to calmly say 'no' to him, but that 'no' turned into just a scream. I clenched his shirt just so that I could dig my fingers into something.

"Hah!" Subaru gushed out, mocking me and my weakness. "Stop pretending that you hate it. I know you do, I can hear it." He continued before he started to kiss and lick the place that he'd just bitten.

I didn't surely know why he was assuming that I enjoyed it, I was sure that I hated the pain and force. I suspected that it might be because of my voice; my screams, sobs and whimpers.

He kinda acted like a sadist, so that was probably it.

It wasn't.

Later I got to know that vampires has amazing ears (can they like, hear when you pee from kilometers away? How embarrassing.). They have such amazing hearing that they can hear your heart's poundings. They can even distinguish the poundings from pleasure, fear and pain.

That's how he knew that my were from pleasure. Even though I, myself, didn't know.

"You chose me, didn't you? Now, give me your everything."

He pushed me harder down against the floor after I'd tried to get up. He grunted with annoyance and told me to shut up as I rejected him any more of my blood.

When my pain finally was over – when he was done sucking –, he got up from the floor, but he didn't walk away from me. He just stared down on me as I sat up, afraid that he would change his mind about leaving me alone and push me back down on the floor if I stood up. I didn't even look at him, fearing that he would get angry with me and concider me disrespectful before going back to sucking my blood as a punishment.

"Listen well, woman." Subaru made it sound like a warning; if I didn't listen, I would get pain. I was close to looking up at him, but remembered that I didn't know if he would let me get away with doing it. I couldn't take any risks. "If you defy me, annoy me, or even get in my way, I won't hestitate on killing you. Painfully and slow." He promised.

"Do you understand!? Hah!?" He yelled, probably because I didn't answer him.

"Yes." I replied and bowed my head. I didn't normally surrender this easy and I never ever bowed my head aside from when I was being polite to my elders. But fear makes people different. It breaks them down to the level of insects, begging, on all fours, the people not to crush them.

Subaru didn't say anymore after that. He just turned around, walked over to his coffin and shut the lid, leaving me all alone on the cold floor.

I was releaved that I wouldn't need to go into the crowded space inside the hard, cold coffin.

But at the same time, I didn't want Subaru to go into it either. I didn't want him to come back and insult nor forcing me into submission, but loneliness was multiple times worse.

Not having anyone to talk to, to distract you from the hell that you knew you were stuck in.

I couldn't stand, it was a miracle that I could even sit up rather straight. When you're being sucked, you can really feel yourself getting drained. You can also feel the pressure from when your thick blood rushes through two tiny holes.

It was a sickening, yet hot, nice and fairly pleasurable.

I felt empty, of course, but I wasn't worried about dying. If this would have killed me, it would have been because of loss of blood and I would've been dead by now.

But I wasn't. So it was okay for now. I would soon be able to stand again since my heart was pumping out more and more blood by the minute.

When the time that I could once again stand up – after minutes –,I decided to go to sleep. I got to my feet and stared at the not-so-appealing carpet under Subaru's coffin. I didn't want to sleep there again.

In the end, I took the little armchair in the middle of the room next to the coffin.

It wasn't comfortable at all. It was soft and all, but the armrests were far to hard and slender so I couldn't lay my head on them, and the armchair was too small to lie comfortable in. I did my best on the lying part, bent my knees over one of the armrests and leaned my back against the other. It wasn't comfortable in the slightest.

My head was just hanging over the armrest like a dead fish. But, due to me being awake for far too long without sleep, I finally entered the world of dreams.

_**Fuwaaaaaa~, I'm finally done with this second chapter, it feels so good to be updating! Feels like years ago, though it was less than a week since my last one on Raito's story... **_

_**Is it just me or do I always start with something like "finally I'm done with this" or "finally I'm done with that"? Huh...**_

_**Anywhoo, THANKIES FOR READS, FAVS, COMMENTS, FOLLOWS AND FOR LOVELY PEOPLE~! **_

_**YOU HAVE MY GREATEST PERMISSION TO COMMENT WHO YOU WANT ME TO WRITE/UPDATE NEXT! UNTIL SOMEONE TELLS ME, I'LL JUST TAKE RANDOM!**_


End file.
